


Sick

by MaruAdi



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, Sickfic, Spoilers for the GYROAXIA light novel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaruAdi/pseuds/MaruAdi
Summary: "Damn you..." was his last whisper as he remembered how horrible he made him feel for the whole day before giving in completely to sleep.Contains spoilers for the GYROAXIA light novel.
Relationships: Asahi Nayuta/Misono Reon
Kudos: 30





	Sick

It was just a fine normal day for Nayuta, just another day where he woke up in the morning, drank his favorite beverage -which was obviously coffee-, wore his clothes and headed to the studio with the purpose of practising for the whole day, singing each one of his songs over and over again till he felt tired and could no longer sing. No, even if he was tired he'd still sing, what he wanted was only the best, to reach the top, to be the king of the world. He wanted perfection. And in order to reach that he had to push his limits, break through them and make his body surpass itself. Something Nayuta always does, even now while singing. He ignored the burns he would feel every time air penetrated his lungs, the unbearable pain that pierced his head which he desperately tried to lessen by gritting his teeth, and the heat his body was feeling right now as he sang. It wasn't rare for his body to get hot until his shirt would be drenched in sweat, he always overdid it so he was used to his body burning and sweating buckets. However, this heat was far too suffocating for him, it felt as though someone was burning him alive, his limbs were shaking, the tips of his fingers were as cold as ice, he couldn't see them properly because of his blurry vision but he was sure they were blue by now, he almost couldn't feel them at all. All he could feel were his pained head and burning body. Crap, his head was spinning too. Nayuta would be lying if he said he didn't notice something was wrong with him this morning, half an hour ago, he noticed that this fatigue he was feeling after only thirty minutes of singing was due to something else. It wasn't because of him singing, it was because of another thing he decided to not think about even when he was sure about what it was. So he continued singing. He didn't have time to think about the possible cold he's gotten, he had to sing. More and more. He had to surpass that man, he had to steal the world. It was not the time to think about his body, not when he had a live performance in a few days, not when he needed to sing, not when he had to practise with the other members of GYROAXIA in less than twenty minutes. He absolutely didn't want them to see this...weak side of him.

He had to ignore it. Ignore the piercing pain in his head, ignore the shaking of his legs, ignore the numbness of his fingertips as he tried to stop himself from falling due to his spinning head by clinging to the mic stand, ignore his burning body and the difficulty he found in breathing. Ignore it. Ignore it. He tried, but this pain was way too unbearable. Breathing became more and more draining and exhausting, painful even, as seconds passed by. His lungs were on fire, his throat was sore from singing, but his current state proved it wasn't the only reason it felt like that. Since he first woke up his throat felt weird, but he just brushed it off and went out, thinking that it was nothing serious. And because of that, here he is now, coughing nonstop, his lungs felt as though they were being crushed, his neck felt oppressed and pressured as if someone was choking him and his mind couldn't keep up with the fit of coughs he's going through. The oxygen he needed to keep calm wasn't nearly enough, so as a result, he started panicking, even feeling anxious, something the vocalist rarely felt and wished he never did. He was trying his best not to faint because of the lack of oxygen. What was happening to him? He questioned himself a bit too late, but then it finally hit him.

_ Shit, an Asthma attack. _

It was painful, so painful Nayuta had to crouch down, both hands on his chest clenching the sweaty wet top like his life depended on it, trying to maybe lessen the pain by doing so, or at least stop the coughing from stealing all of his breath. It was futile. It didn't work. Breathing which was seen as living felt like dying to Nayuta whose face was starting to turn blue. Not only did his lungs and throat feel like they're being torn apart, the pain in his head only worsened each time he coughed too. And the world spinning around him didn't help in the least. His body finally gave up and he fell to the floor. Nayuta's shaky hands fell from his chest, finding their way to his black leather jacket's pockets, desperately looking for his inhaler, his only hope right now and he found and used it just in time, a few seconds before his consciousness faded away completely. 

Nayuta finally felt alive again. He still felt his lungs burning, his head was still in pain and spinning, his vision was still blurry if not more than before because of his asthma attack earlier which may or may not caused him to shed some tears, his whole body was still all hot, sweaty and shaky but he could breathe. He could feel the air burning his lungs and that's all that mattered to him right now. The fact that he was still alive, breathing. Nayuta was lying on the floor, his right hand hiding his eyes while he tried to catch his breath despite the intense burns he felt in both his throat and lungs.

He hated this. He hated this so damn much. Dealing with an Asthma attack was troublesome and tiring enough, it felt worse now that he caught a damned cold. It felt like dying. How did he even catch a cold when Kenta keeps on nagging at him for every single thing he does? Was it the world telling him to give up? Or did his stupid body start malfunctioning because he kept on pushing his limits? Nayuta had no idea. All he knew was that he won't be able to stand up now. He could barely move his fingers thanks to the fit of coughs he went through earlier and the fever that drained him from all of his energy, but he still tried to move. He refused to stay still, for he had to sing.

It was no use, he couldn't move. He could barely keep his mind working, or was it really still functional? He didn't have an answer. All Nayuta wished for was to sing today, to take another step closer to his dream and ideal self, but the world, the damned destiny stood in his way again, it didn't want him to go further today. It told him to back down, that he won't achieve anything today, it told him to give up. As upsetting as this made Nayuta feel, it wasn't the source of his anger this time. He was used to destiny standing in his way and making his life a living hell, what made his blood boil in anger was the fact that he couldn't win against it this time. Nayuta couldn't even move a finger, how could he possibly stand up against destiny in this state? It was too strong for him.

He was weak.

Sleep found its way to Nayuta after that last thought, his frustration at himself still there, Nayuta let himself be swept away into a long much needed slumber for his disheveled body and mind. It was only after a long while later that Nayuta opened his eyes, only to be greeted by Reon's face a few millimeters away from his.

_ What the- _

"Oh, you're finally awake." Reon declared, his voice muffled up by the medical mask he was wearing, making it difficult to know what kind of expression he's making, or trying to convey through his voice. The rhythm guitarist reached out his hand to grab whatever was on Nayuta's forehead, not bothering to get his very close -in Nayuta's opinion- face away. It was a small towel. A wet one judging by the lingering sensation on Nayuta's forehead. It felt a bit refreshing, but not enough to cool down his still burning body. Nayuta looked around, it was his apartment.

_ I collapsed, huh. _

Nayuta, after a few long moments of observing Reon drenching that wet towel into the water, finally understood what happened to him earlier. It seems that once again, his shitty body abandoned him. Well, that wasn't new. But Reon sitting on a chair by his side in his own room was. 

It felt weird.

Not wanting to stay in his bed for longer than he already did since he had to practise, Nayuta tried to stand up, putting some power into his arms and lifting his head up one millimeter from his comfortable pillow but fell back on the bed right after. The power he tried to put in his arms was nonexistent, and a piercing pain stabbed his head the moment he lifted it up, making him curse yet again at his useless body.

_ Fuck _ .

"Stay still Nayuta, will you? Kenta-san will be back in a moment with the medicines." Reon spoke after he saw what the vocalist just tried to do while putting the newly wet cold towel on his forehead, after making sure no hair was in the way by sliding it to the back using his hand.

"And it's late in the night, you can't practise now." Added Reon, somehow knowing what Nayuta wanted to do.

A shiver could be felt by the white-haired man's body at this contact. Was it the cold towel or was it Reon's cold hands that made him react that way? He wasn't sure, but he liked how it felt. It was refreshing, cold, frozen even, but to his feverish body, this felt like heaven. It felt nice, so he closed his eyes trying to enjoy this cold for as long as he could, forgetting that he was just about to scream -or try to, because of his dry throat and burning lungs- at Reon to not order him around and to not touch him that carelessly. He was too tired to argue with him anyways. Reon on the other hand was looking at the vocalist laying before him, his eyes reflected what seemed to be exasperation and...relief as he looked at his pale skin and the pathetic state he was in. If not for Kenta coming to the studio earlier than usual and finding him unconscious there, Reon honestly couldn't imagine what could've happened to him. He would probably be in a very critical state...he still remembered how pale his face was when he saw him a few minutes after Kenta found him.

The Nayuta he saw there felt like a dream. A bad one he didn't wish to see ever again and that he really wished to forget. His breathing was so weak, his fingertips were frozen, his face as blue as Ryo's eyes, he was laying on the floor, his whole body shaking uncontrollably and sweating a lot. That image was haunting him for the last fifteen hours as he waited for Nayuta to wake up and look at him with those same fiery and fierce eyes he always had, seeing his eyes closed like this was...scary. It frightened Reon. He didn't like to see Nayuta like this, this wasn't the overly confident bastard he knew, his heart was aching this whole time while he waited for him to wake up. Why did it hurt this much? He didn't know. And his messy mind couldn't think of an answer even if he wanted to. 

The doctor said that he'll be fine, and that he just needs to rest for a bit to completely recover from this cold which is why they brought him back from the hospital to his apartment, because he was fine. But Reon still felt restless, his heartbeat didn't calm down at all, the scene he saw in the studio had made him scared, afraid, frightened even. Scared of something. Something he couldn't get a finger on until just a few minutes ago, when Nayuta finally opened his eyes. He found out what it was, the thing that he was scared of.

He was scared of losing Nayuta.

The relief he felt when he opened his eyes was unbelievably immense. It felt like his soul just came back to him and he felt better, his heart didn't feel as heavy clouded as earlier, his heartbeat calmed down and his slightly trembling fingers stopped doing so. Never did Reon think he'd be so worked up over one of his bandmates getting sick. After all, they were here just for music, not for friendships, not to mention that it was about Nayuta of all people, the person he presumably despised the most. So why? Why did he panic this much? Why did he feel relieved when Nayuta opened his eyes?

Why was he scared of losing Nayuta?

He had no idea. He didn't know the answer to that or... was just actually trying to pretend he didn't, yeah, he'd rather pretend than deal with something...feelings unknown to him, that would mess with him. All he wanted to do now is to make sure Nayuta is alright till Kenta comes back with some food and medicines. Believe it or not, Reon was the one who suggested he stays by Nayuta's side. Why? Beats him. He had many questions but not a single answer. Perhaps he already knew the answer, but just kept it somewhere deep within him, where his consciousness couldn't reach it.

A slight movement from Nayuta made Reon snap out of it, he looked at him as his previously peaceful features changed to uncomfortable ones, he guessed it was due to the towel warming up so he moved his eyes to the piece of cloth on his forehead. He took it away, not without brushing Nayuta's hot skin and sending yet another shiver down his spine because of how cold they were. It made Nayuta realize that it was his hands the reason behind his body's very exaggerated reaction, not the towel. 

It felt nice. It was only a few seconds but it felt incredibly nice to his burning skin. He wanted more. More of this coldness. More of this pleasant contact. More of Reon touching his skin. Without thinking for too long or at all due to his tired mind, Nayuta grabbed Reon's hand the moment it touched his forehead as the guitarist tried to put the newly wet cold towel there. The towel fell to the side as a result of Reon's confusion and surprise, showing Nayuta's half opened eyes staring directly into his golden ones. A stare that tried to convey something Reon didn't quite get, one that he never saw before but that didn't bother him. In fact, he liked that stare, whatever it was. He was about to ask Nayuta what's wrong but couldn't due to the white haired man pulling and putting his hand on one of his burning cheeks.

Reon could've sworn his heart just stopped beating at this. But didn't have the time to think much about it because Nayuta just feebly pulled him closer as he put that same hand of his between his cheek and the pillow. The vocalist wanted to sleep again, but this time, he wanted to feel as much cold as he could so he turned to his side, making sure Reon's hand was still in contact with his skin by squishing it between his face and the pillow. It was more refreshing than earlier, sure, but it wasn't enough to let him sleep. He needed another cold thing. Just like Reon's hand under his cheek.

Right, he just needs another hand. Reon's ice cold one. He had two hands after all, so why hold back.

Unfortunately for Reon's already panicked and confused mind which desperately tried to calm down, Nayuta was still feeling hot, so he stretched out his other hand and grabbed Reon's free one, bringing it closer to his chest, in a desperate attempt to make the burning he felt disappear. It didn't vanish, but it really cooled it off just enough for Nayuta to quickly fall into a long slumber, making sure not to let go of Reon's hand despite how weak his grip was. Yes, his grip was really weak. Reon could easily take his hands away from Nayuta now that he fell asleep. He could just gently and smoothly break away from Nayuta's grip, but...he couldn't. No, he didn't want to.

His head was a mess because of this, his heart was thumping like there was no tomorrow, and his temperature is slightly high making him blush a bit. His thoughts were all over the place. Actually nevermind, he wasn't even sure if he was still thinking or not after this. All that he could concentrate on was how warm Nayuta's skin and body is. His heart starting to calm down after a few minutes, Reon looked at his two hands. One was squished between Nayuta's cheek and the pillow while the second one was being weakly hugged by both his arms as one of his hands intertwined with it.

He was vulnerable. The weak skinny hands that enveloped his own hand told him just how much Nayuta was tired. His skin was pale despite the fever that's been taking over him for who knows how long, his eyes looked tired and his breath could be barely heard. Reon should probably take his hands away and go back to take care of Nayuta. Yeah, he should be doing that instead of enjoying this very pleasant contact. It was pleasant only to him. Or so he thought.

Reon looked one more time at Nayuta's face and he regretted it so much. His face was much more relaxed than earlier. He should've been happy by that, which he is, the pained look was gone from his face after all, but he still regretted looking at him. His mind instinctively thought that it was because he was holding one of his hands and using the other as a pillow that he became this relaxed. That he enjoyed this contact. The events that led to this proved it. But he still didn't want to believe it since that'll only make it harder for him to take his hands away. Wait, why was it hard to let go in the first place? He had no idea. His head was a mess. Reon in this moment was making Nayuta feel better, relieved, he made him feel healed and he refused to see that pained look on his face again. He truly wished he never ever sees that look ever again. It hurt him, if he didn't want to see it, it was because it made him feel horrible, his wish for Nayuta to never show that pained look was more for himself. Not for whatever reason anyone might think of after hearing this. It hurt him to know that Nayuta was in pain, and he had no idea how to make him and himself feel better aside from doing this, so he gave up on freeing his hands from Nayuta and instead adjusted himself to make it possible for Nayuta to enjoy his cold body as much as he could, squeezing his hand a bit. 

Reon laid back on his chair, his mask still on since he didn't want to catch his cold but after staying in this room for more than five hours straight, he probably didn't care about catching a cold that much. Or he just was stu- naive, thinking he won't catch it as long as he's wearing his mask.  Three minutes, five minutes, seven minutes, twelve minutes. It took Reon twelve long minutes to be swept away in a good long sleep with the help of Nayuta's warmth and the fact that it was nearly one in the morning.

"Damn you…" Was his last whisper as he remembered how horrible he made him feel for the the whole day before giving in completely to sleep

"Misono, what the fuck were you doing in my room?"

"I was taking care of you, you jerk."

"Holding my hand is not how you fucking take care of a sick person."

"You were the one who held it!"

"To begin with, i've never asked you to take care of me. Mind your fucking business."

"Can't you just accept help for once?!"

"Don't order me around."

"I am not! You're always like this-"

War.

The morning after Nayuta fell sick was an actual war between Reon and Nayuta who after waking up nearly at the same time and seeing their very intimate position went nuts. Reon was slightly blushing at first, but as their argument continued, his anger at Nayuta for not thanking him took over and he had no need to feel embarrassed anymore. Nayuta on the other hand was...confused let's say. He barely had any memories from what happened yesterday since he was really feverish, but he still remembered perfectly how nice Reon's hands felt on his skin, and that's the source of his perplexity. That, and the way his heart skipped a beat when he woke up and saw theirs interlocked hands. He decided to distract himself from thinking about it by arguing with Reon, taking this chance to say all the things he couldn't spit at him yesterday because of his sore throat which felt a lot better today but still hurt him. 

Miyuki, Ryo and Kenta were surprised by these sudden shouts in the previously calm sharehouse, but they soon replaced their surprise by a look of exasperation as they entered Nayuta's room and saw him and Reon arguing. Miyuki and Kenta noticed something and smiled with each other for a brief moment before looking at the still ongoing fight before them. Kenta came to check up on Nayuta yesterday night with the medicines and food, and when he found them sleeping hand in hand, he could but sigh, flash a small smile and leave after making sure Nayuta's fever was under control. He told Miyuki and Ryo about it this morning and told them to not be surprised if they hear them fighting.

Well, it seems like Miyuki has to stop this fight since it's been ongoing for a long time now.

"Well, well. Reon-kun, Nayuta, calm down." He smiled sincerely, "I'm glad to see you're doing fine Nayuta."

"Tch."

"You-" started Reon, angry at Nayuta's behavior before Miyuki interrupted him,"It's fine Reon-kun. Let's all stop fighting and go get some breakfast, but first…Nayuta." He looked in the direction of his hands,"You'll need to let go of Reon-kun's hand if you want to eat properly."

Silence.

Nayuta and Reon both shifted their eyes on their hands. The vocalist's hand was on Reon's holding it firmly.

Silence again.

"Ew!" "Tch." Said the two men as they let go of each other's hands with a speed that's unmatched, their face being a mix of disgust, surprise and...embarrassment?

"What the fuck was that Nayuta?!"

"You were the one holding mine."

"No?! It was you!"

"Okay, stop there!" Miyuki screamed slightly, trying hard not to laugh at the scene before him,"The breakfast will get cold, let's stop fighting and go eat it, all right?"

Nayuta and Reon looked at each other, anger filling their eyes, trying to come to a silent agreement to stop fighting for now and go to eat. They looked away from each other after two seconds, a sign that they agreed to stop arguing.

"Fine, i'll come and eat." Started Reon,"But Nayuta stays here."

"Don't-" 

"Shut up! You still didn't recover, what if you collapse again and can't compose? Are you fine with not composing and singing for a longer period of time than this? I'll leave you behind and go first if you keep on slacking."

Nayuta wanted to scream at Reon again to not order him around, but couldn't. As much as he hated to admit it, he...was right. If Nayuta wanted to get back to singing and composing, he had to rest or else he'll fall unconscious again and that'll only make his precious composing and singing time shorter. Well, for at least one hour, he'll rest. He wasn't planning on staying in bed without doing anything for the whole day. But for now...he'll rest. And it seems Reon was starting to get ahead of himself again, and he can't let that happen. He had to make him know his place.

"Hmph, keep dreaming." Said Nayuta, as he laid back on his bed. Reon looked at him for a few seconds before heading to the kitchen, where he'll have his breakfast.

Miyuki and Kenta were...shocked? Was that the right word to describe their surprise at Reon's...surprisingly normal attitude with Nayuta? It was not out of character for Reon to say this...but it felt strange somehow and Nayuta actually listening to him only added to their confused state of mind.

"Ryo-san, stop adding calories mate to my juice!"

"Eh~ But it tastes good~"

"It does not!"

The voices coming from the kitchen brought the eldest members of GYROAXIA to reality, and with a last look at the seemingly sleeping Nayuta, they left his room to bring him his breakfast and to stop Ryo whom they didn't notice exiting the room from doing whatever stupid thing he was doing.

"Tch, annoying…" Nayuta whispered, looking at his hand before placing it on his forehead,"It's still there…" he continued as he felt the lingering cold from Reon's hands.

He hated this. 

Nayuta moved his hand to his cheek, wanting to feel more of this lingering cold.

He really hated this.


End file.
